southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of CAF episodes
Original Series Season 1 *Birth of a Zero *One Man's Grey *The Marking Ass *Chug-Chug *A Difficult Wind Season 2 *More Deaths Coming *Umm.. What?! *The Day That Marks The Spot *Damn that's Racist Season 3 *P.L.A.N *The Death of a Hero *Whenever *Life of a Turd Salesman *The Coon: A Story of a Whiny Bitch *Timmy Needs Peanut Butter Season 4 *Worried High *One, Two, Three, Five *Mysterion Money *Uncatched *The Woppin' Burger Season 5 *The Rendering Machine *Absent Forever *The Fever Hever *Forever Gay Season 6 *A Hand That Kills Me *1957, Death Day *The Posion Wacks *Two or Four *Ends of Odds New Series Season 7 (2010-2011) *The Movie *Fly To The Moon *Coon Rules All *The Dark World Season 8 (2011) *The Ballad of Coon and Friends *The Journey Go's On *The Nearly People *Jenny *Escape to Utah *The Battle *Ash and Blood *The Call to Flordia *The Impossible Little Girl *Stuck on the Bus *Mysterion's Wife Season 12 (2011-2012) *The Evil Curse of Dolls (November 2011) *Dead After Dark *A New Member *Darkfly Steps Two *The Curse of the Carrabian *Death Matters *"The Death of Kenny McCormick" (January 2012) *"Trapped By A Fan" *"The Death of South Park" (last appearance of Darkfly and Mysterion) parts The Adventures of the Dark One 'Season 13 '(2012) The CAF series was cancelled in January, but there is a new series releasing called The Adventures of the Dark One, a new girl, and two boys will join him on his adventures in this new series releasing late January 2012. Trivia *The Astronaut will return *Darkfly will make a cameo in episode one *Jacob turns into a spaceman *Someone dies in the first episode Characters *The Dark One *Amy Sands (dies in Episode 9) *Jacob Sands (dies in Episode 9) *Jack Sands (dies in Episode 9) *Valon Menours Episodes *The Impossible Mask *The Enemy Within *Planet Earth Is Diaster *Must Beat Jacob *Go Away! Leave Me Alone! *The End Of My Life *Only A Peep *The Ending of the Truth *Goodbye Jacob 'Season 14 '(2012) Characters *The Dark One *Axel Johnston *Emily Yarkins *Valon Menours *Martin Fuller *Gillian Batchelor *Ms. Jackson (dies in Episode 1) Episodes *Mr. Orphanage *Valon, The Guy In Style *The Earth Is In Danger *Welcome to the City *Drawing Can Be A Reason *Axel, Who Can Be Trusted? *The Battle of Krondos *That Locked Feeling *The Ending Nightmare *The World That Never Was *The Alliance of Coon and Friends 'Season 15 '(2012) A new series was confrimed on February 14, 2012 just after the air of "Football vs Soccer". The series will air on March 14, 2012 following the new series of South Park on ITC Network. Characters *The Dark One *Valon Menours (Leaves) *Cthulu (Enemy) *The Coon (Enemy) *Organization XVI (Enemy) Minor characters *Axel Johnston *Emily Yarkins Episodes *The Hood *Embanssing Dreams *The Awaking Of Cthulu *Remain Slience *Running Wild For Sport Relief (Special) *Waking In The Morning *The De Blane Danger (Valon leaves) 'Season 16 '(2012) Annocued On March 10, 2012. Air Date *March 31, 2012 (Season 16, Part 1) *May 9, 2012 (Season 16, Part 2) Episodes *The Girl Of Her Kind (Jenna Joins) *The Mysterious Girl *Jenna's Choice *The Death Game *Plotting The Subject *Kissy Kissy, Dark One *The Death Of A Friend (Valon Dies, Darkfly Joins) *A Story Of A Ginger Jenna (Darkfly Leaves) *Mission S.T.U.P.I.D *The Mysterious Man *The Falling Elevator (Jenna Leaves) *The Spark Of Life *The Mystrey *Beggin' You For Mercy Characters *The Dark One *Jenna Duncan (Introduces in Episode 1, Leaves Episode 10) *Valon Menours (Dies Episode 7) *Darkfly (Joins Episode 7, Leaves Episode 8, Copyright to MedicalAngel) Minor characters *Death *The Coon (Eric Cartman) *Mysterion (Kenny McCormick) 'Season 17' (2012) Season 17 was annouced after the episode "Beggin' You For Mercy", Aired 13 June 2012. Episodes *Jiggin' Me Jenna (Jenna re-joins, James returns) *The Cult Of Nooders *Space Face *The Old Figure *The Pyramids Of Zylok *Valon Returns (Valon re-joins) *The Mysterious Three *The Dragon's Hour *Jenna's Battle *Playing With Valon's Unknown Brother *The Sky Has Fallen *Medusa, This Isn't Your Life Characters *The Dark One *Jenna Duncan (Re-Joins Episode 1) *Valon Menours (Re-Joins Episode 6) *James Cartman (Enemy) *Eric Cartman (Enemy) *Jerry Cartman (Enemy) *James's FBI Agents (Enemy) Season 18 (2012) Movie *The 1000th Battle For The Dark One *The Dark One Rises Episodes *The Prisoners Of Zylok *The Boy *The Wedding Of Diaster *Jenna, Valon And A Robot *The Stone Dragon *The Boy Returns *Asylum Of The Truth *The Robot Who Always Returns *Give Mercy Baby! *Sisters Of Saint Picklecube *The Unquiet Monster *The Morning Arguement *Spar Wars *The Death Of Chelsea Williams *''The Dark One Rises'' Characters *The Dark One *Jenna Duncan *Valon Menours (Dies In Asylum of the Robot Monster) *Ryan Patterson (Guest In Movie) *The Stone Dragon Internet only Season 9 (2011) *The New World *Darkfly Rises *What Parents Think *Every Day, Every Hour *The Day of the Dope *The Gathering of the Dead *Welcome Back, Black One Earth Day (2011) *Judgement Day *Solar Flar'd *The Message That Killed All *Goodbye Earth Category:Episodes